


I Love You Go Die

by DoodleGirl



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cute, M/M, Short Story, Swearing because Ayato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodleGirl/pseuds/DoodleGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short Ayakane one shot. This isn't my first ever fic, but it is my first fic on Ao3!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You Go Die

I Love You Go Die

Kaneki x Ayato 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Fuck you." 

"Maybe later, Aya."

A bored Ayato and a frustrated Kaneki sat in their shared room at Aogiri. Kaneki was reading a book(well, trying to that is) on the bed while Ayato lied beside him, his head hanging off the side of the bed and his feet kicking the wall. It was so boring in Aogiri today, and Ayato was going crazy. 

The young ghoul groaned, continuing his attack on the wall with his feet. His company did not like that at all. Kaneki's eye twitched and he looked up at Ayato. 

"If you don't stop that annoying kicking right now I'm going to bite your dick off." The older one growled. 

"Is that a threat or a promise?" 

That was it. Kaneki's tolerance level snapped. He slammed his book shut and smacked Ayato in the face with it. Ayato yelped and sat up, holding his now bleeding nose. 

"The fuck was that for, asshole?!" 

Kaneki didn't respond. He simply leaned down and kissed Ayato, tasting some of the blood that had dripped down. Ayato wanted to bite Kaneki's face off, but the kiss had drained his energy. 

Kaneki pulled back, licking his lips. Ayato stared at him, blushing and bleeding. 

"Sorry." Was all Kaneki said before leaving. 

"Fucking dick. Break my nose then fucking leave?! Thanks." Ayato lied back down, holding his nose. He could already feel it start to heal. 

Suddenly there was a wet towel on his face. The ghoul jumped and sat up in surprise. 

"The fuck?" He turned around to see Kaneki. Although he'd never admit it, his heart felt warm. Kaneki cared enough to help him heal faster and ease the pain. 

"Clean up, I don't want blood on the bed." 

Well, there goes that feeling. 

"Asshole!!"


End file.
